ORGIN Story
by Dsman
Summary: How the go's really got their powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

A young women wearing a trench was walking through the park when she sat down at a bench. Several guys and a few women hit on her but she dismissed them all as she had no interest in them what so ever. She waited and watched until finally she found what she was looking for. Over by the swing set was a family of eight. A mother, a father, two daughters, and 4 son 2 of whom were twins.

"Is the device operational?" asked the women looking at her watch.

"Yes Madam it is" said a voice.

"Good fire on swing set B37" said the women.

"Understood target acquired" said the voice.

**At the swing set.**

"Daddy catch me, catch me" said a joyful little girl.

"OK jump Sherry" said the father holding out his arms.

The little girl jumped into the loving embrace of her father then tried to get her sister to do the same but her sister Kimmie was scared. She was scared of heights. Seeing that his daughter was about to burst into tears he picked her up and sat on the ground with her.

"I'm sorry for being a baby" said Kimmie.

"Your not a baby many people are scared of heights just like your sister is afraid of water" said the father.

"But it has Sharks! sharks live in water!" shirked Sherry.

"Not in the bath tub their to big" said Kimmie.

The mom and dad just smiled at their strange children. They shared a quick loving kiss.

"Hey ah dad what is that?" asked Henry pointing towards the sky.

The family looked into the sky to see a rainbow colored beam right before it struck. Everyone of them was in agony because of the pain. The father took the brunt of the hit as he shielded his family the best he could but eventually he collapsed dead. Sherry could see her fathers body turn into dust knowing him as a true hero no matter the path she took. She watched as Henry increased in size and mass under the influence of the blue beam. She looked over at her mom who was being struck by 4 different colors. Her mothers body began to bubble and melt into the ground. She watched as her sibling all began to change. Her own body began to burn and blister.

**A stones throw away.**

"Two of the targets have disappeared their life signs state they have ceased to live" said the voice.

"How are the others?" asked the women.

" of them have absorbed the powers while the last is not expressing any changes" said the voice.

"I will bring the clean one in shut of the weapon" said the women.

The beam began to fade then was gone in a few minutes. The women walked over to Kimmie's prone body and picked her up.

"Put...her...down!" mumbled Sherry.

"Your a strong one" said the women.

Sherry raised her arm trying in vain to reach for her sister when fire shot from her striking the women in the face. The women rubbed her face then smashed Sherry in the face knocking her unconscious.

**2 hours and 10 miles away.**

"So why didn't she die or get powers?" asked the women.

"Well Betty her DNA did take in some of the go radiation but all it did was change her personality form B type to an A type, hr natural fear levels are low and her body has become that of an athlete" said Doctor Porter.

"Put her on ice until we find a suitable host family" said Betty.

"Of course" said Doctor Porter.

**28 years later.**

Drakken was working on his latest blue print when Shego walked into the lab.

"Drakken do you remember that deal we made when we first started working together?" asked Shego.

"Of course it is the only time I believe that you may be crazy as there are no records and your brothers claim you have no sister" said Drakken.

"I know but I remember everything about that day even Betty and how she lost her eye" said Shego.

"Yes in fact when you told me your sisters name was Kimmie I decided to compare your DNA to Kim Possible's" said Drakken.

"Another fail of course Kimmie was scared of heights, she liked to cook and clean but she was also lazy" said Shego.

"Her DNA was a 95% match" said Drakken.

Shego just looked at Drakken in total disbelief.

"Come on Drakken stop joking" said Shego.

"Since when do I joke" said Drakken.

The blue man looked at his coco moo then with his laser vision heated i up then took a sip.

"That's impossible Kim and Kimmie are two different people and Kimmie would be much older" said Shego.

"Kim's body has small amounts of go radiation all it truly did was switch her personality and her cells show she was frozen up to a total of five years on and off apparently they use her for things" said Drakken.

"Only 5 years that can't be I'm nearly 30 she's ony 18" said Shego.

"Yes I know but read the data" said Drakken.

"After all these years I finally found her" said Shego crying.

"Yes but now for the real question what now" said Drakken.

* * *

**Author note.**

_I realized as I was typing this that this story would not do as a one shot which means here will be more if you want to send ideas then by all means. For the people who read the letter story Emma's father I am now currently working on that._**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Ron I already said no and I mean it" said Kim.

"Oh come on it's not that bad all you have to do is put it in your mouth" said Ron.

"No Ron I'm not about to put that inside my body" said Kim.

"Jeez Kim calm down it's just a lollipop" said Ron.

"I don't care" said Kim.

"Fine hey why is that van following us?" asked Ron.

"What van I don't see anything" said Kim.

Ron was confused the van was barley 20 feet away but Kim who could tell when a villein was near for some strange reason could not see a bright red van with 2 blue stripes and a satellite dish pointed directly at them. The door opened slightly to allow a gun to pass through but Kim still didn't see it. A dart was fired aimed for Kim thankfully Ron intercepted it then with almost inhuman precision he through it back hitting who ever fired it. Kim saw the dart and most definitely heard the sound of a heavy body hitting metal.

"Kim lets go now!" said Ron.

The two teens began to run the van now behind them in pursuit.

"Ron what is going on who's after us and why can't I see them?" asked Kim.

"I don't know who but they are after you which sort of explains why you can't see them" said Ron.

A women stepped into their path. They stopped and were about to run in another direction when they noticed it was Betty.

"Betty someone is after Kim we need your help" said Ron.

Betty pulled a gun aiming at Ron's face. Three more vans pulled up surrounding them and all their escape routes.

"Betty what the hell is going on!" demanded Ron.

"Nothing really important just recalling our property until we need it again" said Betty.

The one eyed women fired her gun into Ron's skull 3 times before she fire another into his had been caught by surprise when Betty pulled the gun so she never noticed when Will Du pulled a syringe into her neck pumping the contents into her. When Kim's body hit the concrete so did Du's as another agent did the same to him.

**Japan.**

Ninja's led by Yori ran into Sensei's room to find him screaming and thrashing in his sleep then his body calmed and a few minuted later he sat up.

"Master are you OK?" asked Yori.

"_Darkness is soon to fall, the last elemental has been sealed, destruction of all held dear, the fire is raging and the earth has been lost to the eye of time"_ said Sensei in a trance like state.

Yori watched her masters eyes waiting for them to return to normal before she tried to talk to him again.

"Sensei are you OK what did the prophecy mean?" asked Yori.

"Go to America retrieve Stoppable-sans body at all cost, I must meet with Drakken for it is vital to preventing the end of our world" said Sensei.


	3. Chapter 3 Life in balence

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Kim your my sister!" said Shego.

Shego was trying to figure out how to tell Kim she was really her sister and not a Possible by talking to a picture of her.

"No that won't work" said Shego.

She tapped her upper lip in thought.

"Kim we are family, no, Kim we're family, no, I will crush you pumpkin, dang it!" shirked Shego.

** Knock! Knock! **

"Come in" said Shego.

Henchmen 89 walked in handing her a warm towel. Henchman 89 was low on rank i.e. his name but Drakken respected him because while his high up were idiots 89 was not. Drakken kept him at a low rank so he would not be forced to kill him if he ever fail him.

" Drakken request that you show the intruders in sector 7A to his office as they are here to see him" said 89.

Shego held up the one finger that always meant one minute.

"Kim we are long lost sisters" said Shego.

"Do you want my honest opinion or tea?" asked 89.

"Be honest please" said Shego.

"If I were her I would take a club to the side of your head demanding that you leave me alone" said 89.

"That bad?" asked Shego.

"What ever you say to her make sure the words long, lost or really are not in that sentence" said 89

Shego thanked him then left the room to find the intruders.

**30 minutes later.**

"Hello old man how are you?" asked Drakken.

"In desperate need" said Sensei.

"You need the buffoon brought back from the dead" said Drakken.

"I know the cost and I am willing to pay" said Sensi.

A glowing ball began to form in the old mans hand. Drakken looked at it mildly impressed. 89 took no notice as he sat tea in front of everyone long losing the wonder of those who deal with Drakken. Shego though she had seen one before was stunned and Hatoka was scared.

"Master you can not give him your soul!" said Hatoka.

"Do not fret my child it is but a piece and far worth it to bring Stoppable-san back" said Sensei.

"Ha ha ha I won't be needing it as the price is null and void" said Drakken.

"Wat how?" asked Sensei.

"If he had not been important to the universe then payment would have been required but as seeing he is our dimension and times lotus blade master he is considered important thus making the payment unneeded all I require is his body and 3 orange candles" said Drakken.

"We have the candles as for his body that is being obtained" said Sensei.

**2 hours later.**

Drakken was examining Ron's body taking note of each bullet wound.

"Betty was not playing around she used nutron bullets it splintered into smaller pieces and left small amounts or radiation" said Drakken.

"Does that mean you can't do it?" asked Yori.

"Girl don't question me I am far more powerful then any mere human" said Drakken.

Yori backed away in fear.

"OK 77 and 76 move Stoppable to the center of the room, Shego as a elemental you will take a orange candle and stand at his south" said Drakken.

Sensei looked over at the green women at the mention of elemental.

"Sensei as his teacher you shell take another candle and stand at his north, Yori stand at his east" said Drakken.

"Why and should I grab a candle?" asked Yori.

"No you don't need one and you need to do this as you are one of his lovers and and a virgin" said Drakken.

"I need to be a virgin?" asked Yori.

"Only one of us needs to be a virgin and seeing as the others aren't and you are we need your blood" said Draaken.

Drakken held out a blackish amber dagger to Yori who took it looking at it with unease.

"So I cut my self over his face?" asked Yori.

"Yes now I stand at his feet with a candle then we each light our candle with our ability's" said Drakken.

Shego lit her finger the touched the candle. Drakken shot the candle with his laser vision. Sensei focused his chakra igniting the candle. Yori cut her wrist letting the blood swell up and drip onto Ron's face.

"Ga rone ma loo nin ka skin da" chanted Drakken.

He began to chant this 3 more times when a strange unearthly light began to form. It was a vortex of pure energy flowing in and around them. Yori felt disturbed as it felt as if someone was lapping at her bloody arm. Shego felt relaxed as she believed she could hear her fathers voice. Sensei felt conquered and downtrodden as he felt the touch of every person he ever killed both those who fought and those who could not. Drakken felt nothing save for the two presences he was calling.

_**"Who dare try to wrest this soul from my grasp!"**_bellowed the light.

"It is I Drakken, Homidor, Napoleon, Gravatis, Gingor, Stone Stepper, Zeus, Cronus who calls upon the reach to allow us to bring the mystic monkey master Ron Stoppable back from the brink" said Drakken.

_**"Gingor? I have not heard from you in many years trying to live as a unimportant?"** _said the Reach.

"All I require is Stoppable we are very busy" said Drakken.

_**"Very well but know this Possible is not important for the last elemental has been sealed he must be awakened fully or the earth will collide with the eye of time"** _said the reach.

"Impossible the Aztecs sealed the eye away with a genocidal blood sacrifice" said Drakken.

_**"Nothing is forever you of all people should know this Horsemen"** _said the reach.

The light all but faded leaving a bright blue fire that plunged into Ron's body. Ron's body sat up then began to gasp for air until he was truly alive.

"Kim's your sister!?" shouted Ron.

"Um yes" said Shego.

"By the way I saw your father he says he loves you" said Ron.

"Did...did you see...my mother?" asked Shego.

"No I'm sorry I did not she never moved on" said Ron.

"What did he mean by horseman?" asked Yori.

"So what now Drakken?" asked Ron.

"We plan our assault on GJ of course as for what he called me that is none of your business" said Drakken.

* * *

**Author note.**

_I'm calling Drakken a horseman in reference to the 4 horseman of apocalypse._

_The next chapter is going to jump into the past a bit so hopefully this will fix any coming confusion._


	4. Chapter 4 What are we talking about

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

**27 years ago.**

"How did the process go?" asked Betty.

"We failed to recreate the Go change resulting in the death of every specimen" said Dr. Amy.

"Your our best DNA expert tell me something worked" said Betty.

"Our clone test group all received powers but they became even more unstable that even water could destroy them" said Dr. Amy.

"OK then what about Project impossible and Will do?" asked Betty.

"Both age accelerators worked Project impossible is now 16 and Will do is now 22 years of age" said Dr. Amy.

"Good very good now how did they do in training?" asked Betty.

"project impossible did not kill any of her targets but many of them are in coma's while Will do all but slaughtered them those who were lucky to survive have severe frost burn" said Dr. Amy.

"Frost burn!" said Betty.

"Yes his cells are nearly the same as Sherry and Henry Figus" said Dr. Amy.

"I still don't see how super strength is a elemental power" said Betty.

"It could be an accident" said Dr. Amy.

"OK go send Project impossible to steal from my brother" said Betty.

"Yes Sir" said Dr Amy.

**Bannock**

"89 please get in here!' shouted Drakken.

"Yes Sir?" asked 89.

"Tell my science team to get ready as I want to work with this go radiation" said Drakken.

"I will inform them of your fancy so that they my study up on it" said 89.

"Also send someone to retrieve some samples and better notes the one's on GJ file are unfit for human trails at their worst I want power henchmen not puddles of watery lympthro goo" said Drakken.

"Do you have need for anything else sir?" asked 89.

"Yes inform who ever made that soup last night that he or she should have added basil on and some sugar to cover up all that salt" said Drakken.

"That would be 404 he normally makes your coco moo he wished to inform you that 407 and 409 were messing with the food last as he cooked and is very sorry for the poor meal" said 89.

"Inform those two they are banned from the kitchen and I would like some coco moo" said Drakken.

"Very good sir" said 89.


End file.
